


A Certain Lack In Confidence

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Glasses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim isn’t confident wearing glasses, and it’s up to Leonard to prove just how good Jim looks whilst wearing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Lack In Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today’s [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/511469.html?view=18618861#t18618861) on jim_and_bones, whereupon Chris Pine looks adorable whilst wearing a pair of glasses. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Leonard had never had a problem with wearing glasses sometimes. In quiet moments when he liked to read, he slipped them on and perused medical texts and ancient novels alike, bringing the words into clear focus instead of blurred lines of text. Jim, in direct contrast, had always felt embarrassed by needing to wear glasses. Leonard was all too aware of this, ever watchful whenever Jim would stoically pretend that there was not a problem with his eyes, squinting at PADD screens and hastily scrawled notes from Leonard alike. Finally, after months of denial from Jim, Leonard broke.

“Dammit, Jim, why don’t you just wear glasses and have done with it?” he asked, glaring at the squinting captain with a ferocious eye.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Jim protested, even as he squinted at the PADD in front of him, trying to find the appropriate place to sign off a report.

“Don’t give me that, Jim. You’re squinting. You’ll make your eyes even worse if you carry on the way you are,” Leonard said. “Where’s your glasses?”

“I don’t have any,” Jim protested, garnering himself another annoyed look from Leonard.

“Jim,” Leonard said, a clear warning in his voice. “What’s wrong with you, man? Wear your damn glasses. I’m telling you as a doctor and as a friend.”

Jim snorted, before he said - “I noticed you didn’t say lover.”

“Fine. I’m telling you as a lover as well. Wear your damn glasses,” Leonard said, hand balled into fists and propped upon his hips.

Jim had never thought Leonard capable of looming threateningly, yet the doctor definitely was doing both. The captain sighed and slipped his glasses out of his pocket and perched them upon his nose. He smiled slightly when the words finally came into clearer focus and he was able to sign his name with a confident flourish instead of a guessed scrawl. He ran one hand through his hair, mussing the soft strands into messy spikes as he did so. He set the PADD aside and looked up, to find that Leonard was staring at him.

“What?” Jim asked, self-consciously. “They make me look ugly and dorky, don’t they? You see? That’s why I don’t wear them.”

“Ugly and dorky, my ass. The day you look ugly and dorky is the day the Enterprise finally stops dead in her tracks,” Leonard said, a frown pulling his brows low over his hazel eyes.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Jim said, hand raising to slip the glasses off.

Leonard stayed Jim’s hand before he could do so, and the captain had no choice but to leave the glasses in place. Jim stared at Leonard as the doctor gave him an appraising look.

“I think you look good in those glasses, Jim,” Leonard told him, with a definite nod. “Makes you look refined.”

“Refined,” Jim laughed, laughing grin lighting up his face and turning his expression boyish for a moment.

Leonard raised one eyebrow and pointedly remained silent and straight-faced. Jim’s laughter slowly trickled away but the smile remained.

“You’re serious,” he said, at Leonard’s stony silence. “You really like them.”

“Sure I do,” Leonard replied, immediately. “If it makes you feel better, I think they make you look sexy. I wear glasses. I don’t have a problem with them. You’re just too self-conscious for your own good, Jim.”

Jim harrumphed and sat back slightly to regard Leonard musingly. His eyes were framed by the glasses, hair sticking out in soft spikes about his face. Leonard smiled, before he framed Jim’s face with both hands, thumb of his right hand smoothing the skin of Jim’s cheek. Jim smiled slightly, leaning into Leonard’s touch, still staring up at the doctor, with a trusting expression settled deep within his gaze.

“You look good, darlin’,” Leonard assured him, voice dropped to a hushed whisper, before he leant in to press a kiss to Jim’s mouth.

Jim’s eyes fluttered closed and he leant into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Leonard against him. He purred slightly, losing himself to the kiss as Leonard transferred one hand to the back of Jim’s neck, fingers lacing through the soft strands at the captain’s nape. Leonard finally pulled away, yet he didn’t relinquish his hold upon Jim. Jim stared at the other man, a cheeky grin suddenly spreading across his face.

“You’ve totally got a glasses kink, Bones,” Jim said, a laughing, teasing note clear in his voice. “Who knew?”

Leonard shrugged easily.

“Perhaps I do, darlin’,” he replied, easily. “If it makes you wear them more often, I definitely do.”

“Huh,” Jim said, a grin still curling his mouth gently.

“Are you gonna wear them? For me?” Leonard prompted, thumb stroking against Jim’s nape teasingly.

Jim shuddered and nodded, throat working convulsively as he struggled to form the right words.

“If you have a thing for glasses, perhaps I’ll even wear them in bed,” he finally said. “Who knows what you’ll do then.”

Leonard, at least, smiled at that, lips curling into a cheeky little smile as he shrugged.

“There’s only one way to find out, Jim,” he said, with a slow wink at the captain.

Jim laughed at that, before he winked back. Leonard was still smiling when he left the captain, and if he noticed that Jim started wearing his glasses more often, more confidently, then Leonard himself wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
